Things Get Complicated When You Grow Up
by PacoWantsATaco
Summary: Harper Scully goes to work at her old school; Hogwarts. She runs into an old friend, who has left her with something special to her. SSxOC
1. New Teacher

I stared out of the train window. I was going back to my home, but not as a innocent student, as a teacher. I smiled to herself, thinking of all of the memories and friends I had at the school. Good and bad. I looked over at the 11 year old across from me. Her black hair fell down past her shoulders. Her glasses kept at the tip of her nose because they were a little bit big. Her eyes darted side to side, reading a book that I gave to her for her birthday. She is my daughter. I am so lucky to have her. There was a little knock at the door. The little girl looked up from her book.

"Come in," I said looking up from her book. A girl with brown frizzy hair walked in, she looked like she could be a first year. Behind her was a chubby boy, who also looked like a first year. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom, we was wondering if you saw a toad, _he _lost it again." she said. She was very direct, very nice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom I haven't seen a toad," I said to them. They were still in their muggle clothes. "I would suggest you two change, we will be reaching the school soon."

"C-can I come with you guys? If you're going to change." My little girl said. She put down her book at looked at them.

Hermione smiled "Oh yes!" Mai breathed a sigh in relief.

The three of them left to go change.

I smiled, my daughter was growing up to be a lovely young women. I picked my book up, and read till we reached the school. The train came to a screeching stop, the cat that lay next to me jumped up, its ears back.

"Shhh Hugo, it's just the train." I cooed, stroking the cats back. He purred under my touch. I stood up and grabbed my luggage from the top. I put my book away in the front pocket and put my cat in its carrier. "I know you don't like it, but I don't want to lose you."

My daughter hurried in grabbing her bags that were just about the size of her. She flashed me a grin and walked out. Mai was ready, I followed her out. I was greated by a giant, an old friend.

"Harper Scully is that you?" the giant asked.

I grinned, "Yes it is. It's wonderful to see you again Hagrid!" I placed her bags down on the ground and hugged him. I was half his side, I was basically hugging his stomach.

"What are ye' doing here? Wait are you the Muggle Studies teacher?" Hargid said.

I laughed "Yessir I am!"

Hargid looked down to see the little girl, who was standing next to me, practically behind me. The little girl stared up at the giant.

"And who are you?" Hargid said smiling.

"I-I'm Mia Scully." she said.

Hagrid looked at me, then at Mia, "Well you and your mother look alike, now follow me I will bring you to the castle!"

Hargid turned to me, "She's beautiful, I'm really happy for you."

I watched her daughter walked towards the other first years, Mia turned and waved. "Bye mum!" I smiled and waved back.

"Good luck!" I turned to look at Hargid. "Thanks Hagrid, she's growing up so fast." I smiled.

"I remember when you were that size, of course you didn't grow much." he said laughing.

"I did grow! Gosh. Don't you have to bring them over the pond? Go on, we'll talk at dinner," I chuckled.

We bid each other goodbye and walked off. I picked up her stuff and walking off to get a carriage. The Thestrals stood there tall as ever, I've always been able to see them. I walked over to pet one before hopping into the carriage. I got to the school and got out. It still looked the same, even after all those years. I walked up the marble stairs and into the vast hallway that lead into the Great Hall. My heels clicked as I walked down the hallway. A women with a tight bun turned around, Professor Mcgonagall. She was a strict women, but one of the nicest person you will meet.

"Oh Harper dear," the old lady smiled. "It's so wonderful to see you."

I walked over to her, giving her a hug. "Likewise Professor, it's so wonderful to be back and see you."

"Please dear, you can call Minerva we are at the same level now. Will you please go into the Great Hall before the first years come in?" she said to me.

"Oh of course Minerva," I smiled and walked through the great doors.

I gasped, how could I forget how beautiful the Great Hall was. I grinned and walked up to the teachers table. I scanned the table, Hagrid, Flitwick (who sat upon a few books),Sprout, Hooch, Dumbledore, Quirrel and Severus. I took in a breath, Severus Snape, I hadn't seen him in years. He was an old friend of mine, but after what happen I don't know what they are. I took a seat next to Hagrid and Flitwick. The sorting ceremony began, it started off with the Sorting Hat's song. I looked out into the crowd of kids. I saw mylittle girl, she was looking up at the ceiling smiling. Next to her was Hermione, she seemed to be talking to her.

Soon kids went up one by one.

"Scully, Mia." Minerva said.

Mia walked to the stool and sat down. She sat still as the sorting hat was placed on her head. She jumped a little when it spoke to her.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Minerva took the hat off of her and Mia walked over to the hufflepuff table. I cheered loudly for her. I didn't care what house she got into, all of them were just as good as one another. The Sorting ceremony went on, I stared at the ceiling as I once did when I was a kid. Clouds rolled in, covering the moon. Dumbledore began to speak, all eyes turned to him as he spoke.

"Lastly I would like to welcome our newest teacher, who will be teaching Muggle Studies, Harper June Scully." Dumbledore said.

I found myself rising, all eyes were on me, I blushed and waved. Then quickly sat down. My stomach was doing flips. I talked throughout dinner to Hargid and Flitwick. By the time the desserts rolled around I was stuffed. But you can't deny the Hogwarts desserts, especially the pudding. Students began to trickle out of the Great Hall. I was feeling tired, my eyes began to close. I snapped up and looked around. My eyes locked with Severus Snapes. I bit my lip and turned away.

I bid my goodbyes to my co workers, and left the table. I reached the end of the Great Hall before I was stopped by a voice calling my name. I looked back to see Severus walking towards me.

"Harper is that really you?" he said coming over to me.

I looked at him, then down at my feet. "Yeah it is. I'm back." I looked back up at him, into his dark eyes. I remember when I learned that they were really a grey color, not black. Those were the days when we didn't have a care in the world.

"It's been a long time."

"It has.." I looked away. "Severus, I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight."

I walk away from him. It takes me a little while to find my room, but I do. My stuff is already in my room. Hugo is still in his cage, meowing.

"I'm coming."

I let him out and fall onto my bed. I don't bother to take my clothes off or get into my bed. I just curl up next to my cat and fall into a deep sleep. The night of the party flashed through my mind like a plague. I woke up flustered, it must have been sometime in the middle of the night. I looked around my room, the clock read 5 o'clock. Not the middle of the night, but till early. Somehow in the night I managed to rip my sheets off the bed. I sighed and put them back on. There was no point in going back to bed I was already up and I didn't want to sleep for another hour. I changed into a silver dress that went past my ankles. I played around with my hair, but decided it was best to leave it down.

I made myself some coffee, when it was done I grabbed a book and walked outside. I wandered around the campus. I stopped at the lake, the cool morning air blew my dress to the side. I stood there staring at water. The rising sun is reflected in the water. I kicked my shoes off and sat down by the shore. I sipped my coffee and read. Soon the time came for me to go inside. I made my way inside, on my way I saw Minerva.

"S'cuse me, Minerva, is it possible for me to get my schedule today?" I said running up to her.

She turned around. "Oh Harper! I was just looking for you, I have it here with me." she handed me a slip of paper. "it's your schedule for the semester."

"Oh thank you so much!" I smiled at her, together we walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I spotted Mia, I walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie," I said bending down to talk to her. "How was your first night? Who's your roommates, how'd you sleep, did you sleep?"

She laughed. "Yes mom I slept. It's very nice! I'm rooms with a girl named Hannah, Linda, Kiki and Maggie. They're all really nice."

"Oh that's wonderful to hear! What class do you have first?" I asked, sitting down in a empty seat next to her.

"I have potions with Professor Snape, with Ravenclaws." she said.

I bit my lip, "Oh that shall be fun."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'm going to go eat with my friends now. Bye mom! I love you."

I chuckled and got up "okay sweetie, see you at lunch," I walked away. She's growing up.

I sat down next to Hagrid and Flitwick. I poured myself some cereal and another cup of coffee. I was silent throughout breakfast. By the time of my first class I already had 5 cups of coffee. I sat at my desk studding over my notes, sipping my coffee.

"I should really lay off the coffee..." I muttered to myself. "Ok, Harper you can do this. You are a good teacher." I took a deep breathe in, I am ready for the day.


	2. Fighting With Old Friends

I sat at my desk looking over the papers kids gave me about what they thought muggles did. You could tell who was muggle born and who wasn't. I chuckled at a kids response, someone put down "they talk to inanimate things." The clock chimed, making me look up. It read 6 o'clock, I sighed, dinner just started. I bent down and grabbed my shoes, too lazy to put them on. The door swung open before I reached it, revealing Severus Snape.

"You have a daughter? Why haven't you told me this Harper?" he said walking into my room.

"Oh hello Harper, how are you today, oh I'm good, that's good." I glared at him, walking past him into the hallway. "Yes I have a daughter. And I would have, but you haven't answered my letters in 11 years. So after a while I gave up."

He followed behind me, slowly walking, so I slowed down.

" I only got 5 from you..." he said quietly.

"Well you didn't open them did you, because if you did, you would have seen." I shot him another glare.

"I didn't want to read them. We ruined our friendship by doing that. I knew you were going to try to fix it. But we couldn't fix it." he said bluntly.

I turned away and closed my eyes. I didn't want to fix our friendship. It was never about the friendship, it was what we did and what resulted from it. "Oh." I said lamely. I couldn't tell him. "I forgot how blunt you are." I said before walking away.

Severus stayed there, as I walked into the Great Hall. I ate without talking to anyone, when I was done I walked over to my daughter and bid her goodnight. I walked by the court yard, I stopped and sat on the stone ledge.

_It was a cold winter day, a girl walked quickly through the courtyard. Her head down trying to keep the snow that was blowing out of her eyes. Her Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck, covering her mouth. A boy with black hair also rushed through the courtyard. The girl bumped into him knocking his books to the ground._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry!" she said dropping to the ground to pick them up._

_The boy looked at her, no one ever apologised for bumping into him. "It's okay." he mumbled._

_She popped right back up, and handed him his books. "None of them got wet, thank goodness." she looked at him and smiled. "I'm Harper Scully, by the way, I think we have ancient runes together."_

"_I'm Severus.."_

"_It's nice to meet you, like actually meet you, Severus. Well I'm going to go to my class now, sorry for knocking over your books." she smiled and walked away._

I smiled thinking about the time I first met Severus. I sighed, why did things have to get complicated, nothing was ever _this _complicated when I was a teenager. I walked to my room and plopped down at a seat in front of the small fireplace. Hugo jumped up onto my lap, kneading his paws into my thighs before curling up in a ball. I pet him, my eyes began to close.

_The girl walked down the stairs, her purple dress trailing behind her. She looked around the room, she saw friends laughing and dancing together. She grinned as she quickly walked to where they were. She slipped right in and began dancing with them._

"_Harper you look so pretty! Ahh!" Lilly said laughing as they danced together._

"_Thank you Lilly! You're dress is amazing" Harper yelled over the music._

_They grinned and continued dancing with some of their other girlfriends. Soon the fun poppy songs ended and a slow song came on. Lily and James went onto the dance floor, everyone else sorta just went off leaving Harper standing there. She sighed, why was she always left by herself at these types of things. She turned around to the drink table, and poured herself a shot of firewisky. She downed it, her squeezed her eyes as it seared her throat. She poured herself another, and mimicked her actions before. And another._

"_Never pegged you as a drinker." a voice behind her._

_She turned around "Sev! Hey, yeah I like to drink sometimes." she shrugged. " I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

_He scowled, "Lily insisted I came." he looked at Harper fully "You look beautiful tonight, as always."_

_She blushed "Thanks Sev, you look very handsome," she giggled._

"_You're lying."_

"_Ohh totally," she laughed again, she took his hand. "Come on, let's dance."_

"_Harp you know I can't dance-"_

"_I don't care! I can't either" she dragged him out onto the dance floor._

_He awkwardly swayed to the music. She groaned, taking lead. She rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly slide his arm around her waist, unsure what to do. She giggled again and lifted her head looking at him._

"_You're extremely awkward," she giggled. "why are you are you so awkward, you're my best friend Sev. You shan't be awkward."_

_He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Shan't? Did you just say that? How much alcohol have you had?"_

"_Only 3 shots." she grinned._

_He sighed "Don't have one more Harp, I know what happens when you have more."_

"_Oh and what's that," she copied his facial expression._

"_You make stupid and rash decisions," he said sternly._

_Harper smirked, wiggling out of his grip. "Then I should have another."_

I awoke with a start, Hugo jumped up off my lap and meowed. I sighed, "what is it? Shit I forgot to feed you." I got up, following him into my very tiny kitchen. I fed him and made myself some coffee. I had to write my schedule for tomorrow. I leaned up against the counter, sipping my coffee. I felt more awake already, I put on some old sweat pants gearing myself ready for an almost sleepless night.


	3. The Healing

Months have passed by since my first day working at Hogwarts. Halloween has come and passed. Halloween was always my favorite holiday, but ever since James and Lily Potter were killed it was hard for me to celebrate it like I used to. It was an eventful halloween, a troll somehow got into the dungeon. I think someone would have had to let him in, troll are not smart enough to get into a locked castle by himself.

It was now the beginning of November, one of my favorite months. It was on the verge of being winter but no snow. It was chilly but when the sun was out it was warm. My view on perfect weather. I pulled my multicolored long scarf around my neck as the wind blew. Leaves swirled on the ground, they crunched under my feet. Fall made me feel like a little kid, because I always tried to step on the leaves.

Today I decided to slip lunch and sit out on the dock by the lake. I brought a book that I haven't read in a while. I layed down on my stomach, turning the pages slowly as I read, it was an old book. My grandfather gave it to me before he passed away. I looked up from my book every so often to look out at the lake. Birds tweeted, all different birds with different calls. Talking to each other in their own language. Bubbles surfaced and popped, so animal was breathing underwater, probably the giant squid that lived in the lake or maybe the mermaids.

When I first came here and found out there were mermaids. It was like a fairy tale to me, my mother always told me about them but I never believed her. I remember the first time I saw them. It was when I was with my friend June, we were in our 4th year. We were sitting in this exact spot, dangling our feet over the dock, singing a stupid song that were we currently obsessed with. And out of the deep blue water popped up a woman's head. Her hair wasn't like ours, her hair was like thick chords erupting from her head. She bared her teeth at us, they were pointed and sharp. Then she went back underwater, her tail splashed as she swam under.

Ever since then I always came here, hoping I would see her again. I hummed a simple muggle tune that was stuck in my head, I realized I never liked wizard music, it just didn't feel right. They only sang about magical stuff, but muggle music was so simple and raw. They would sing about things that they felt, they sang about heartbreak, love, depression, relevant things that wizard singers for some reason didn't always touch upon that often.

I looked back at the school, kids milling around the grounds, they traveled in packs. I saw my daughter run down the hill towards me. Her black hair flew out behind her as she ran, she looked a lot like her father but acted nothing like him.

"Mum! Mum! Muuuuum," she yelled as she ran down to me.

"What is it Mia," I said with an amused look on my face.

She plopped down next to me, "You won't believe what Fred said to me!" Fred and George Wealsey were her friends, they acted like protective older brothers.

"What did he say now?"

"He said I looked like Snape!" I raised an eyebrow. "That is so weird, we were sitting in the library talking loudly about something, and Snape came over and yelled at us, then I made a face at him and it was so weird!" she gasped for a breath and continued "then he yelled at me, and let. Then Fred was like 'you too look a like when you're mad, blah blah blah' ISN'T IT WEIRD!"

"Yeah it is weird.."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that, I'm gonna go to class now." she said getting up.

"Wait, I'll come in with you, I do have to teach a class.." I got up. We walked together into the castle, we departed her going to the dungeon to have potions class and I to my room.

Today I had the class present a famous muggle they found interesting and do a presentation on them. Of course they had to write a essay on them as well. Oliver Wood went first, he was presenting Babe Ruth, the first African American to become a baseball player. He talked about what baseball was and how it stood in the muggle culture. I figured he would do a sports figure. People made excuses of why they could not do their presentation, they were lying, I mean I would have to get out of it. But all around the presentations were very good. I was pleased with my class.

I walked out of my classroom to go to dinner. In front of me was Severus Snape, he was walking slower than normal and limping. I picked my dress up so I could run over to him. I still cared for him.

"Severus, wait up." I said as I slide over to him. "what's wrong, you're limping."

He scowled. "I'm fine." he limped faster.

"Oh no mister," I walked in front of him blocking his past. "You can't lie to me Sev, you're in pain, you're limping." He turned around and walked somewhere. "Hey don't ignore me!"

"I'm not," he grumbled, "follow me."

We walked down in silence to his office. We rounded corners, it got chillier as we went. I pulled my blazer closer to me. We went into a room that was shrouded in darkness, Severus flicked his wand and flames went up. It illuminated the room, books were scattered around the room, but that was the only mess. Everything else was tidy and neat. He sat down on his bed, lifting his leg onto the rest of the bed, and pulled a chair up for me infront of him. I sat down, looking at him curious to what he had to say that was so secret that we had to go down to his room.

"Severus..." I began.

"No, listen to me. This is very important and I trust you." he said, looking at me. I couldn't look away, I nodded.

He talked about how Dumbledore told him that Voldemort has returned, how he doesn't have a full body but he is alive. Also his thoughts on Professor Quirrel. He told me what he did on Halloween night when the troll was let into the dungeon.

"So you followed him onto the third floor? And you were attacked by a three-headed dog." I asked looking at him.

"Yes."

"Severus let me look at your leg." I said sitting on the bed as I lifted his pant leg up. "I can maybe help."

He nodded. He must have been in pain to let me help him. When we were kids he would never let me heal him. The only time he did was when he fell and broke his arm. I removed the gauze that was wrapped around his leg. The cut was deep, it wasn't bleeding anymore. It was bruised around the edge of the cut.

"Sev, you should have come to me when this happened. It's going to take a while to heal..." I sighed.

I got up, pouring water into a basin I sat down on the bed again. Without using my wand I moved the water over his cut, I placed my hands just above the water, it turned a glowing blue. I felt the energy from my body drain, I closed my eyes. It took an hour but the cut got smaller, and bruise was yellowing.

"There," I sighed, "It looks much better."

I layed back onto the wall closing my eyes.

"Thank you Harper," Severus said softly.

"It's the least I can do," I said not opening my eyes. "You are an old friend of mine,"

There was a pause, I opened my eyes, looking at him. He looked deep in thought. "I'm sorry for what I said before.."

Is Severus Snape apologizing, to _me. _"It's okay Sev." I got up, turning to him "I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow maybe we could talk sometime."

He nodded. I smiled, bending down I kissed him on his cheek. "Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Harper," he said quietly as the door closed behind me.

I walked back to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Healings always drained me, I fell straight into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Truth Revealed

I woke up to a rapping on my door. I grumbled as I got up, not bothering to change out of my shorts and very tight tank top. I threw the door open, my hair was a mess and it was way too early for me to be awake. It was a saturday anyway. Severus stood there, his lip curled. "We need to talk."

I groaned, slamming the door. "Come back in an hour." I walked over to my bed, flopping on it.

My door flew open, I turned to look at Severus who now walked in "No Harper we need to talk now." He look at me, a hint of fear flashed over his face. "I read your letters." I sat up, looking down at my hands.

"O-oh.." I whispered.

"Is Mia...my daughter?"

I bit my lip and got up. Walking into the kitchen to make some coffee, it was too early for this. "Do you want coffee?" I tried to ignore what he asked me for a second.

"Goddamnit Harper no I don't. I want to know if Mia is my daughter!" he said following me into my small kitchen.

I closed my eyes, putting down the kettle. "She is.." I whispered. "I tried to tell you! But you didn't answer me! You ignored my pleas for help, I raised her on my own."

There was silence, I turned around to face him. He looked shocked, his face was paler than usual. I wonder if that was the answer he was looking for. "I should have been there to help.." he whispered. "I failed you and Mia.

I didn't know what to do, because he _should _have been there to help. But I didn't want him to feel like this. I walked over to him, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm not saying you didn't fail us, because you weren't there. But there is still time, to become her fatherly figure."

He didn't look up at me, "I would be a horrible father,"

I took his face with the tips of my fingers, lifting his face up "You will learn."

He moved away, sitting on my bed. His head in his hands, "Does she know?"

I poured myself some coffee and walked over to my bed sitting down next to him. I shook my head "I've never told her who her father was. She has no idea,"

"Have you ever planned on telling her," he turned his face towards me.

"I was going to tell her, but I needed to tell you first..Now that that is out of the way.."

We talked for an hour, bickering about how we would tell her. If it would be just him, or just me, or together. We decided that we would tell her today and together. I wasn't happy about it, but she has to know who her father is.

Severus began to walk out of my room. "Sev, where does this leave us..."

He didn't turn around, "I don't know Harper. I don't know," he left my room.

I groaned, falling to my bed. Why did this have to happen now? I milled around my room for another hour, I bite off the tip of my nails. I hopped in the shower, hoping the warm water will wash away the tension in my mind. It did not, but my back felt a little better. I stayed in there till the water turned cold, I turned the shower off and put on some muggle clothes. I rolled up my jeans and shoved on my boots.

The hallways of the school were cold, I pulled my oversized sweater around my body. I saw Severus standing the doorway of the Great Hall. I walked next to him, looked up at him. He looked down at me and nodded. It was time, we walked over to Mia.

"Mia dear we need to talk." I said softly.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, her eyes shifted to Severus then back to me. "I swear I didn't kill the frogs!"

I chucked at the look on Severus's face "No sweetie it has nothing to do with the dead frog. Now come along," Severus was already out of the Great Hall. "Mum why is he coming with us? Am I in trouble?" she whispered as we walked outside.

"No dear you aren't in trouble." we walked over to Severus who was standing under a tree. "Just listen to us, ok?"

She looked up at me and Severus. "O-okay.."

I bit my lip there was no really easy way of saying this, because we can't say she was an accident that would just crush her. But I can't lie to her anymore. "Ok Mia, so when Severus and I were young we..." I paused trying to gather my words.

"We were a couple," Severus said, I looked at him "We..loved each other."

"And one day I got pregnant, but Severus was living at his house at the time, and he never got my messages."

Mia stood there, silent. She stared at something that was far off somewhere. "So Professor Snape is my father..."

"Yes I am.." he looked down.

"Mum why didn't you tell me before! I would have liked to know that my _father _was my teacher!"

I winced, "I wanted to tell Severus first.."

"You wanted to tell him first! I'm your daughter, I have the right to know my own father!" she said calmly. "I'm going to take a walk," she walked off.

"Mia! Wait please," I began walking after her, but Severus put his hand on my shoulder.

"Harper, let me do this.." he walked past me after Mia.

I sighed, why did I think this was going to go better. I paced as I thought. What if she never talked to me again, oh that would be stupid. She wouldn't just stop talking to me, she'll get over it. I wonder where this leaves Severus and I, I bet he still loves Lily, he has always loved Lily. I wonder what him and Mia are talking about.

"Shut up mind you're hurting me." I muttered to myself. I chewed on my lip.

In the distance I could see them walking back, I stayed here and watched them. Mia was half his size, Severus was talking to her. I could see her nod, they began to walk closer. I looked down at my shoes, then back at them. Mia ran up to me and hugged me.

"Mum I'm sorry I got mad." I looked up at Severus raising an eyebrow. He smirked, walking away. I hugged back.

"I-it's ok. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I-"

"It's ok." she let go of my waist.

"What did Severus say to you?" I looked down at her.

She smiled, "Nothing just some stuff."

"Mia?"

"He said it's between the two of us."

I paused, "Oh..ok.."

We walked up to the school in silence, I wonder what he said to her.

"What's gonna happen now?" she asked looking up at me, before we walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

I chucked, "I wish I knew Mia."


	5. Somebody That I Used to Know

It has been three months since Severus and I have told Mia that Severus is her father. She seemed to be handling it well, and the school hasn't found out. So that is good for her, I know she wouldn't be able to handle it. She spends some of her time with her father, she doesn't talk much of what they do, but they seem to be getting along. Today she asked me if we were spending Holiday with him. I didn't know what to say.

My short black haired girl sat on my bed, listening to the stories I was telling her about Severus and I.

"Mum what was Profess-Dad like when you two were kids?" she asked.

I layed back on my bed next to her, thinking about the question she just asked me. "He was quiet, reserved, cruel when he wanted to be, but quiet kind once you got to know him. Of course it was really hard to tell what he was like. Once I thought I pegged him down on who he was, he revealed another side of him I never knew." I bit my lip, smiling.

That was the one thing I really liked about Severus, I never knew what would happen next, even though he was one of the most quietest kids I have ever known.

_Harper sat in the library reading a book when a young Severus Snape sat down next to her. He too pulled out a book and began reading. Harper smiled to herself, he chose to sat with her, when there was his creepy Slytherin friends looking their way. Harper quickly put her head down and began reading again._

"_Sev your friends are staring at us, why are they staring at us.." she whispered to the boy next to her._

_He chuckled. "Why are you scared?"_

"_No." she said harshly, "I just find it distracting, especially when I can hear them whispering about us."_

_Why did it matter that a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin sat together, people always found that weird and it always got on Harpers nerves._

"_Hey Harper..."_

_The young girl looked up from her book looking at the dark haired boy. "Yeah?"_

_He stopped chewing on his lip, looking away from her piercing blue eyes. "We should go to Hogsmeade together sometime. I mean, if you want."_

_The girl smiled, "Oh of course Sev! It would be fun, we could sneak into the Shrieking Shack or something!" she giggled._

_He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow. The look she got from him many times. The look of "that-is-a-horrible-idea" or "are-you-actually-saying-that-to-me". She just giggled again._

"_I was joking. But I do know there is a new book store." she smiled._

_Maybe he was giving up on his crush on Lily. She might have a chance with the dark haired boy across from her._

I hugged my daughter from the side, pulling her close to me. She giggled and squirmed away. I pouted, which made her laugh.

"I have to do homework." she giggled.

"Oh so nowww you want to do homework, I gottcha." I laughed, looking at her. She looked so much like her father.

She left to do homework with the time that was left of this free period. I got out of my room letting my feet take me where ever. I ended up in the dungeon, I began to walk towards Severus's office. I chewed the inside of my mouth, I needed to talk to him. But I didn't know about what, I knew I just wanted to speak with him. I knocked on his door, I heard him walk to the door. It opened and I smiled.

"Oh Harper, hello. Why are you here?" he asked letting me into his office.

"I wanted to talk about the Summer," he raise an eyebrow "Mia wants to know if you are spending Holiday with us.."

"Well Summer is a few more months away, let me think about it." He moved closer towards me pushing the hair behind my ear. "But I probably will, if you don't mind.."

I looked up at him, he was a head taller then I "I don't mind at all, and I'm sure Mia will love it, I hope you don't mind the beach." I said.

His grey eyes flicked to my lips then back up at my eyes "I'm glad, I do like spending time with her. She's not scared of me.."

I smiled "Why would she be?" He leaned in closer.

There was a knock at the door, making the two of us jump.

He coughed "Who is it?"

"It's Minevra," the voice said from behind the door.

"Come in."

She walked in, looking at us a smile crept on her lips. She turned to Severus and spoke.

"I have Mr. Malfoy here who thought it would be funny to play exploding snaps while I was in a middle of a lecture I am here so you can give him a punishment. Mr. Malfoy come in!"

A boy with blonde hair walked into the room, he was looking down at his feet. I chuckled.

"I'll leave you guys," I said slipping out of the room.

I began to walk to my classroom. Was Severus Snape about to kiss me? My stomach turned was doing flips in my stomach. He was about to kiss me, he even pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Oh my. I bit my lip as I sat down in my chair.

"Ok Harper." I took out some chalk, ready write down the classes agenda on the board. Only to keep my mind busy.


	6. Prove Me Right

**AN: the characters and places do not belong to me, all rights go to J.K Rowling. **

I walked through the hallway, it was past midnight. I was patrolling the corridors. It was quiet, except for the paintings that yelled at me to put my light out. I wouldn't, it's pitch dark and I would trip which I have done. My heels click against the marble floor, echoing into the dark hallway. I smiled to myself, this was the type of walks I truly loved. It was quite, well mostly quiet, dark, peaceful and it was totally different then the day time. There no kids making out on the benches, they're not yelling or talking loudly about the shag they just had or about homework. It was just peaceful.

I heard heels tapping on the floor behind me, I whipped around pointing up my wand. The unnatural light fell upon Minerva.

"Oh did I scare you Harper?" she whispered.

"A little, but that's ok!" I said, smiling.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" she said looking at me.

"Not at all!"

We walked down the hall in silence, but the comfortable silence. The hallway was brighter than before, with both of our wands.

"Did I interrupt something today?" she said breaking the silence.

I cocked my head in confusion, "When?"

"When I went down to Severus's office, you two both looked a little flushed,"

"I-Oh, no nothing happened, we were just talking." I lied, well we were talking. She raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe me. I was her student once, she knows when I lie. "We were talking! That is all"

I felt my face go red. I sighed. "We almost kissed.."

"What! When did you two become like that. I knew you were friends in school." she said with a shocked on her face. You see Minerva could normally tell when people were going to become a couple. That was a talent of hers.

I looked down at my feet, watching the floor become stairs. "When we had a kid. Please don't tell the other teachers, Mia doesn't want the whole school knowing."

She nodded, putting a hand on my back. "Your secret is safe with me."

We talked for a while, about Mia and the past. I bid her goodnight when my shift was over. I opened my door and fell onto the bed, exhausted.

I woke up feeling as if I haven't slept. I had to teach today, but it was friday. I put on a flowy dress that I have had for years. I put my hair into a bun on the top of my head and walked out the door.

Mia POV

I ran down the steps of the girl dormitory into the Hufflepuffs common room. The Hufflepuff colors were scattered around the room, the room was very bright. The morning light came in through the window, lighting up the room. The fire in the fireplace was very small, about to go out. I slipped my shoes on before running out the common room door. I didn't want to be late for breakfast. I ran through the halls, earning a few "slowdowns" from teachers who weren't in the Great Hall. My running turned into a job when I saw the entrance to the Great Hall. I stopped, I breathed in deeply, panting. I hadn't run in a while, nor have I really done any form of exercise beside walking up those stairs which would count as exercise. Once I caught my breath I walked into the Hall. I walked over to the Gryffindor table, I don't always sit at my table, I don't have many friends in Hufflepuff. Besides Fred and George are the older brothers I never had. I plopped myself between them, already shoving food onto my plate. I was in the middle of pouring myself some green tea when I noticed they were just staring at me.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" I giggled.

"Malfoy just came over asking where you were." George said between gritted teeth.

"He wanted to talk to you," Fred said finishing his sentence with the same facial expression.

I was shocked why would Malfoy want to talk to me, a Hufflepuff. "Wh-what? What did he say?" I asked.

"You're not _actually _thinking of talking to him," Fred asked.

"Just tell me what he said!" I huffed.

Fred gritted his teeth "I need to talk to Mia, I have something important to tell her. Tell her to meet me at the staircase after breakfast." he said in a high voice. I giggled at his impression of Malfoy. "Are you going to see him?"

I bit my lip, what would Malfoy possible have to tell me. We've never talked in our lives. Sure he's picked on me a few times, or pushed me a few times. But we've never actually talked. I didn't even know he knew my name. " I don't know," I whispered.

I'm actually curious at what he has to say to me. I ate my food quietly, taking my time. I rested my head on Georges shoulder, closing my eyes. "I don't want to go to class. I have to turn in an essay I didn't do."

"Say you puked on it." Fred said nonchalantly.

"That's like saying my dog ate it." I said lifting my head of his twins shoulder to ship my tea. "No one will believe me."

"Why didn't you do it."

"I didn't like what it was on, I just don't like Charms." I sighed.

"Oh well..say you were practicing a spell and your paper caught on fire or something.."

I thought about it, it might work. "Ok," I said finishing off my tea. "Well I should head off to class..."

We walked out of the Great Hall together then departed going separate ways. I walked past a boy with blonde hair that was standing on the steps of the staircase.

"Hey Mia! Wait! I wanted to talk to you," Malfoy said calling after me. I groaned, turning to look at him.

"What do you want Malfoy? What could be so important." I said placing my hands on my hips, my lip curling.

He smirked, "I want to go out with you Mia," he was blunt.

"Well Malfoy, I don't want to go out with you." I turned and began to walk away.

"I know who you're father is, and I bet you don't want people to know that.." he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I spun around. "Are you pressuring me to go out with you?" Anger flashed over my face. How could he.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, _Snape," _he smirked, whispering my last name.


	7. Take It Back

Still Mia's POV

I sat there in my seat in the cold dungeon, wrapping my robes around my body. I was sitting next to Luna, who was looking over a potion that we would have to make in a few minutes. Father droned on about how to stir it properly. Potions was not my strongest suit, I was better at transfiguration and charms. I held my head up with my hands, staring blankly at the board.

"Miss Scully were you paying attention? How many times do you need to stir this potion?" My father said snapping me out of my daze.

"Uhhhh 4 times to the right and twice to the left," I guessed hoping it would be right.

"No. Pay attention Miss Scully or the potion might explode," he said before turning back to what he was saying before.

I began the potion, I was adding the last ingredient and began to stir it when it exploded in my face. I cussed a few times, turning heads that weren't already turned by the explosion. I spit out a purple goo from my mouth. It tasted like moldy raspberries. I turned my attention to the man that stood over me, his lips formed a very thin line.

"That's 20 points from Hufflepuff for not listening to my instructions then proceeding to do what I said not to do. Now clean up this mess then clean yourself off,"

I giggled and grinned up at him, cleaning off my area.

"Doesn't he scare you?" someone asked behind me.

I turned around and shrugged "No why should I be, it's not like he's gonna eat me."

I got up and walked out the door. I sighed I should have just listen to my father. I wiped the goo off my face, I bumped into some.

"O-oh I'm so sorry I-I" I looked up at who I bumped into "Oh it's you," I grumbled walking on.

Malfoy smirked, grabbing my arm as I walked past him.

"You never gave me an answer Miss. Snape," his eye pierced mine, I looked away.

"I'm not going to date you Malfoy! We're only in the first year, and go ahead tell everyone I don't give a shit!" I glared at the young blonde haired boy. I pushed past him.

I walked into the bathroom, to clean my self from the goop that exploded in my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still had a little baby fat, my black hair framed my face and fell past my shoulders. I pushed my bangs back, and bite my lip, a nervous habit I inherited from my mother. I hope Malfoy won't tell the whole school I'm a Snape. It's not like I'm ashamed of being a Snape, I just want to make a name for myself. I don't want to be known as the daughter of the scariest teachers. I wanted to be known as Mia.

I paced the bathroom, unsure of where to go or what to do. I took in a deep breath, and walked out the door. It was lunch time, but being me I left my bag downstairs. I ran down there into my fathers classroom. I opened the door, he was sitting there at his desk doing something. I coughed, causing him to look up. He looked up with a stern face, looking as if he was going to yell at her. Then it softened, seeing it was me. It made me the look went away as quickly as it came.

"Next time knock," he said, looking down at what he was doing.

"Sorry," I muttered moving to my books.

I grabbed them and tried to walk out quickly, hopping I would avoid him saying anything about her paying attention.

"Maybe if you payed attention your potion wouldn't have exploded in your face," he said. I cringed, turning around to see him looking at me. " You seem distracted, are you okay?"

My stomach turned, did he just ask if I was okay?

"I...uh yeah. I'm just really hungry," I lied, maybe he would buy it.

His eyes narrowed slightly, seeing through my lie. "You sure?"

I nodded, "I slept through breakfast," which I did do.

"Okay if you say so," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said before slipping out.

I ran through the halls, paintings yelled at me to slow down. I ignored them, and slide into the Great Hall, rushing over to my identical friends.

"Where were you?" George asked as I saw down in the middle of them.

"I exploded my potion and had to clean myself and the area around me off." I said, pilling food onto my plate.

They laughed at me, I just glared at the two of them.

"You would think a Snape would be good at potions, but I guess not." Fred laughed.

I hit him, "Shush. I make up my lack of potions skills in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever you say little Mia," they both said in unison. I rolled my eyes. "Hey what did Malfoy want?" Fred spoke up.

I groaned and rested my head on Georges shoulder. "He asked me out, well I think that's what he was attempting to do. Then he mentioned how he knew who my father was," I didn't want to tell them the rest. I was scared at how they would react.

"WHAT, he asked you out!" George yelped, earning a few looks from on goers. I nodded. "But you're only 11!"

"That's what I said!" I sighed, I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"I can't believe he asked you out," Fred muttered.

"I know, it's sorta gross. I mean Malfoy," I cringed. "Now way in hell would I date him."

I looked down at my eggs, poking at them. I wasn't hungry anymore. My stomach was doing flips, what if he did tell the school who my father was. What would I do then.


End file.
